Expediente desclasificado: LUDWIG
by VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR
Summary: Un expediente, de lo que sea, es como un diario. La única diferencia es que el primero es más divertido y contiene información CONFIDENCIAL. En los diarios solo se escriben ñoñerías. ¿Qué le habrán puesto al alemán en su expediente?
1. Bier

**********FanFic Identity Card**

*******Title:** Expediente desclasficado: LUDWIG  
***Author:**VonKellcsiisTRADUCTOR**  
*****Uploading Date: **23.04.2012**  
*****Summary: **Un expediente, de lo que sea, es como un diario. La única diferencia es que el primero es más divertido y contiene información **CONFIDENCIAL**. En los diarios solo se escriben ñoñerías. ¿Qué le habrán puesto al alemán en su expediente?**  
*****Pairing:** Varias, pero todo depente del drabble. Principalmente LudFeli :33  
***Disclaimer:** ¡Himaruya Hidekaz! ¡Himaruya Hidekaz! ¡HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ! ··· Pues creo que quedó claro que Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, ¿no? C:**  
*****Advices:** Eh... ¿drabbles cortos?  
***Others: **Nada :DDD

******IMPORTANTE LEER LEYENDA:**  
- _Cursiva: _Datos del expediente.  
- Normal: Conversaciones narradas por un narrador y no pertenecientes al expediente.  
- ******Negrita:**Título de drabbles y/o casos concretos.  
- ·········· (Salto entre el expediente y la narración de la "vida real".

* * *

**Drabbles 1/12-**

Al fin, tras largo tiempo de búsqueda, habían logrado recuperarlo: el expediente secreto de aquel país que durante la primera mitad del siglo pasado sembró el terror en Europa. Solo era cuestión de abrirlo y desvelar todo ese contenido confidencial.

_·······················································_

**_Expediente nacional. No sacar del Estado. Policía Secreta Estatal Alemana._**_  
_

**_Nombre: _**_Ludwig H.  
_

**_Apellido: _**_Beilschmidt  
_

**_Nacionalidad: _**_III Reich del Führer (Añadido) Actual República Federal Alemana de Este (Añadido) y Oeste,  
_

**_Altura: _**_(Aprox.) 180 cm.  
_

**_Peso: _**_(Aprox.) 80 - 90 Kg._

_·······················································_

- Ahahah! ¿Veis? ¡No soy el único que está gordo!

- Idiota. ¡Calla y sigue leyendo!.- Se quedó uno de cejas prominentes.

- _Amérique, mon ami, Allemagne _no está gordo. ¡Es puro músculo!

- Aiyaa, nos van a descubrir.- Se lamentaba un cuarto.

- Está bien, está bien - Se disculpó sonriendo, se ajusta las gafas y sigue con la lectura.

_·······················································_

**_Fecha de nacimiento: _**_Desconocida (Añadido) 3 de Octubre. Año desconocido.  
_

**_Empleo/Función: _**_Soldado combatiente. Comandante de las SS. Primer contactado con Hitler. Secretario del Estado. Encargado de los Konzentrationslageren*. Representación nacional. (Añadido) Secretario y encargado de cuentas. Primer contactado con e/la canciller. Líder de las fuerzas armadas nacionales. Comandante.  
_

**_Habilidades: _**_Buen combatiente. Experimentado con las armas. Conocimientos estratégicos y de mecánica. Bueno en contables. Organizador. Conocimientos en defensa personal y llaves de kárate. Seriedad y discreción. (Añadido) Buena resistencia.  
_

**_Puntos débiles: _**_-_

_·······················································_

- ¡Al fin! - Exclamó exasperado el de cejas destacables.- _Bloody Shit_, ver tantas tonterías en alemán ya me estaba poniendo de lo snervios.

- Ah, _Anglaterre_, si estás siempre así de encrespado, con el ceño fruncido, no se te quitará nunca esa espresión de avinagrado ni en mil años y nunca podrás llegar a ser un hombre tan bello y hermoso como yo~

- _Fuck you, France! _¿¡A que te-

- ¡Basta de pelarse, aru! - Les separó, o lo intentó.- Si arman tanto escándalo nos acabarán descubriendo, aru.

- ¡Eh, chicos! ¡El héroe descubrió algo! - Les llamó la atención apuntándoles con la luz de la linterna, la única luz existente.- Junto a sus debilidades hay archivos anexos. Algunos son extracciones de su diario.

- A ver - Dijeron los tres.

- Más le vale a América no tardar, да? Me estoy comenzando a aburrir.- A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que el ruso también estaba allí, con ellos, en aquella habitación cerrada y, lo peor, a oscuras. El americano comenzó a leer.

___·······················································_

**__****BIER (Cerveza)**_  
_

_Ludwig paseaba tranquilamente por una de las grandes avenidas de Berlín. Alguien le asaltó de repente cuando se paró en un cruce.  
_

_- West, West!- Le gritó esa persona tirando de sus ropas.  
_

_- Brüder, eres tú. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿ Por qué estás tan... nervioso? - Aunque esa no fuese la palabra correcta, sino que estaba _**_más nervioso de lo normal_**_._

_- ¡West, necesito tu ayuda para conseguir una cosa! - Tiró de él, arrastrándolo por la fuerza. Gilbird, su pollito, piaba.  
_

_- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué?  
_

_- ¡Tú solo calla y sígueme! - Le logró convencer.  
_

_Lo llevó consigo hasta una taberna poco frecuentada. Allí le soltó y le explicó.  
_

_- West, ¿quieres cerveza gratis para un año? - Tenía chiribitas en los ojos.  
_

_- Eh, claro. ¿Quién no? - No detecaba la trampa, por lo que se mantenía desconfiado.  
_

_- ¡Pues esta noche hay un concurso y el premio es ése, kesé! - Gritó emocionado. - Pero es un concurso para parejas. Por eso te he traído aquí. ¿Me ayudarás? Va, __venga, di que sí..._

_- Está bien - Suspiró.- Lo que sea por una jarra de cerveza.  
_

_- ¿Lo que sea por una jarra de cerveza? - Repitió remarcando las tres primeras palabras.  
_

_- Sí, lo que sea._

_Está bien.- le llevó junto al tabernero.- ¡Alphonse, explícale a min Brüder las bases del concurso mientras el asombroso yo va a preparar todo lo necesario.- El regente afirmó. Cuando el prusiano se fue comenzó a hablar con el alemán, mientras limpiaba jarras.  
_

_Tiempo después, dicho alemán ya estaba madiciendo a su hermano mayor con todo su arsenal de insultos que poseía. Incluso en varios idiomas (porque con el hermano de Feliciano también se aprenden cosas). Pero no tuvo más tiempo para ello. Cuando salió a escena, se quedó en blanco, completamente pálido, y en lo único en lo que pensó era en por qué no se podía tratar de algo más normal, como dibujar, escribir algo o BEBER, que para eso era un concurso de cerveza. Pero no, el objetivo tenía que ser conseguir una sonrisa sincera del Führer. UNA SONRISA DE HITLER. Y encima a su hermano no se le ocurrió otra manera mejor de hacerlo.  
_

_- Ladies and gentlemen - dijo con nulo acento inglés y la voz más aguda.- Permítanme presentarme. Yo soy la awesome María Beilschmidt... - Mentira.- ... y él, ups, digo, ella - Señaló a Ludwig.- es mi hermana menor... ¡Monika Erika Louise Marie Godofreda! - Sí, eso era un chiste. Él tenía que responder con una voz femenina y haciendo como que se sonrojaba la frase "Oh, hermanita, pero qué dices. Me da mucha vergüenza" cuando Gilbert, disfrazado de chica provocativa, le ordenase saludar.  
_

_Pero, sin duda, la peor parte fue cuando comenzó a sonar una música de Cabaret más propia de Le Moulin Rouge. Ahí la cosa se ponía cada vez más caliente, y Ludwig maldecía hasta el haber nacido. Pero lograron su objetivo, aunque la sonrisa del Führer iba más bien dirigida al alemán, y tuvieron cerveza gratis por un año, la suficiente como para que Ludwig tratase de olvidar aquel momento de su vida en el que tuvo que llevar sostén y bragas de encaje.  
_

_"Lo que sea por una jarra de cerveza", sí, pero la maldita no le quitaría esas miradas lascivas que su jefe le comenzó a lanzar el día después de reconocerle. Ahora, además de travestido, los demás pensaban que era puta._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Éste es mi nuevo proyecto: un conjunto de drabbles sobre los puntos débiles de Alemania *^*. No tengo mucho más que decirles, así que espero que lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar algún Review~

PD: También aceptamos pagos con tarjetas de crédito, italianos, alemanes, pasta (pero la de comer) y tomates :DD


	2. Wurst

**__****Daniela MadNerdy, ****__****, Sakurarichan, PrincesaLuna23****_,_******** Valeria Bunny Valo** gracias por sus comentarios y adds (?). ¡Me animan a seguir escribiendo!

* * *

**__****Wurst**

_Hoy era el día. Hoy le tocaba al alemán ir a hacer la compra al supermercado para él y -el gorrón de- su hermano. Cogió un abrigo del perchero para enfrentar el duro invierno.  
_

_- ¡Brüder(1), voy a salir! - le gritó, pues seguramente el otro estaría en su cama, en el piso de arriba.- ¿Quieres que te compre algo en especial?  
_

_- Cerveza...  
_

_- ¿Aparte? - eso ya estaba en su lista.- ¿No quieres nada más?  
_

_- ¡Sí! ¡Espera! - se quedó el alemán con la puerta de la casa abierta y el frío entrando.- ¡Compra comida para pájaros1 ¡De esa marca tan cara, la Lil'birdies! ¡Mi peque-Gilb se merece lo mejor, kesesé!~ - ahora le había dado por llamar al pollo así.  
_

_Ludwig gruñó y se marchó de un portazo -aunque el viento que hacía colaboró en que sonase hasta en la casa de al lado-. El coche se había estropeado al congelársele el agua, gracias a la ola de frío de Siberia que estaba azotando toda Europa, así que tuvo que ir andando, atravesando los metros de nieve que había con unas raquetas de tenis atadas a las botas. Sus botas de travesía habían desaparecido hacía un mes y solo había logrado encontrar una, que ahora era la casa de invierno del pollo de su hermano.  
_

_Maldijo por lo bajo. Para entonces ya había llegado al supermercado. Sacó la LARGA lista de la compra, producto de que su hermano hubiera olvidado su turno la vez anterior. Já, su hermano. Tal vez no debería llamarlo así. Tal vez Gilbert, él o ése. Bueno, ése se preocupaba por una estúpida avecilla de corral que no viviría ni cinco años antes de acabar en el horno antes que por él, su hermano menor. No le importaba que viviera en SU casa, ni que gorronease de SU comida y se llevase dinero de SU ahorros para sus caprichos. No, lo que peor llevaba era cómo mimaba al pajarraco. A él, que recordase, nunca le había tratado así, si bien no había sido malo tampoco.  
_

_Y sí, estaba celoso de un pájaro. ¿Y qué?  
_

_Con el ceño fruncido tomó varias bolsas de esa endemoniadamente cara marca de comida para aves, Lil'birdies. No sabía qué entendía la empresa por lil'(2), porque aquel saco difícilmente se lo podía acabar ni un avestruz en un año. Todavía mosqueado, con cada vez más dudas y la lista completa, apenas se detuvo en su pasillo favoritos una millonésima de segundo para buscar alguna novedad.  
_

_Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, salía del supermercado con algo que no entraba en la lista de la compra: salchichas. Muchas, muchísimas salchichas.  
Y es que eran su debilidad. Mientras la mayoría de la gente se la pasaba comiendo helado por toneladas y llorando con telenovelas baratas, él se desfogaba con el sabor de la carne de cerdo embutida en su paladar. Le encantaban._

···········································································

- Vaya – comentó el francés anonadado al ver aquel maltrecho tícket de compra. - sí que son su debilidad las salchichas. - y esta vez lo dijo sin segundas intenciones (aunque sonaba fatal de todas formas), sólo que nadie pareció creerle.

- Mejor sigamos – dijo el inglés mirándole mal y murmurando "git", a lo que Francis respondió con un "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" y un movimiento de hombros indicando no entendía qué ocurría.

- **Fin drabble 2/11-NEXT - HUNDEN**

* * *

(1) _Brüder _→ Hermano [Alemán]

(2) _Lil' _→ Abreviatura de "pequeño" (Little) [Inglés]

* * *

****¡Siento la tardanza, en serio! ¡Sé que era para el sábado pasado! No tengo excusa válida aparte de la de los exámenes ;w;)7

**Daniela MadNerdy: **Bueno, aquí tienes la actualización (con algo de retraso por los malditos exámenes de final de curso D:)~ Y en dos semanas o menos la siguiente~

**Valeria Bunny Valo: **¡OH, DIOS MÍO! ¡NO HABÍA PENSADO EN ESA CANCIÓN DE RAMMSTEIN! Más bien estaba pensando en la de "Oh, you touch my tralalá", esa que se llama "Ding Dong Song" o algo así XDD Pero vamos, esa que has dicho va que ni pintado.

Seguro que Rammstein se basó en el alemán para hacerla xD

Sé que no ha sido el mejor drabble pero, **¿merece review .w.?** (Y los siguientes serán PERFECTOS Y SUBLIMES... ... )


	3. Hunden

_**Hunden**_

_- Te he dicho que no y punto.- se cruzó de brazos mientras movía uno de sus pies contra el suelo como si estuviera marcando el ritmo de alguna melodía. Comenzaba a perder su infinita paciencia de alemán._

_- Pero, ¡_West_! ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? - le acercó una de esas bolas de plumón amarillas que habían en la caja de cartón.- ¡Sólo mírale a los ojos! ¿No es una monería completamente_ awesome_?_

_- He dicho que NO y punto.- repitió, tomando el maldito pollo y devolviéndolo al expositor._

_- ¡No podemos dejarlos ahí abandonados!_

_- No están abandonados, están en venta – y ellos dos estaban montando un buen numerito en el mercadillo de los domingos por la mañana.- Y no pienso pagar cincuenta euros por cada uno._

_- Pues me los compro con mi dinero, kesé~_

_- ¿Tu dinero que sacas de mis ahorros? Nein**, **lo siento pero no. Te confisqué la cartera. - Prusia hurgó en sus bolsillos y comprobó con horror que era cierto._

_- ¿¡Qué! - gritó. - ¿Pero por qué, _West_? ¡No era necesario!_

_- Para evitar casos como este, precisamente. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, Europa se encuentra en una continua recesión económica. Escasea el empleo y la moneda se va devaluando. Los bancos están en quiebra y cada vez es más difícil conseguir un préstamo, además de que te piden demasiados intereses. Y eso sabes por qué es, ¿no? Porque personas como tú se gastan las ayudas en cosas inútiles, el dinero sale del recinto europeo y hay que fabricar más billetes para solventar esa pérdida de monedas y, al estar por encima del oro que tenemos, éste pierde su valor y..._

_- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tiempo muerto! ¡Lo he comprendido, no hace falta que me des el _"sermón del buen ahorrador"_! - gritó.- Comprendido a la perfección. No más pollos para mi granja de pollos. Indirecta captada. ¡Dejaré que Gilbird muera solo y virgen! - fallando en su intento por crear algún tipo de remordimientos en Ludwig, se alejó alzando una mano. - ¡No eres nada awesome, _West_! ¡Tonto gruñón! Que lo sepas.- y se fue._

_Ludwig suspiró y tras cercionarse, mirando en todas direcciones, de que estaba solo, se fue caminando. Se alejó del mercadillo por unas calles secundarias y huidizas que desembocaron en un callejón sin salida. Solo se veían cajas de cartón y bolsas de basura. Se agachó junto a una algo mojada que decía _"Adoptieren Sie mich(1)"_ y levantó un plástico grande que había, seguramente, para la lluvia. Dentro pudo ver tres cachorros de Rottweyler que todavía le cabían en la mano sobre una abrigada manta. Estos ladraron al verle._

_- _Hallo_, pequeños... - les habló con ternura a la vez que sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos.- Os traje algo para comer. Espero que no os disgusten los bocadillos de jamón~ - los perros ladearon la cabeza y volvieron a ladrar, agitando la colita.- Ya, ya, mis pequeñines...Tranquilos, os prometo como que me llamo Ludwig que en una semana os llevaré conmigo a mi casa... cuando encuentre la manera de que paséis desapercibidos para _mein Brüder_. - sonrió ampliamente como nunca lo hacía acariciando a uno de ellos y jugando con los tres._

_Allí se quedó un buen rato, hasta que cayó la tarde y su hermano salió preocupado a buscarle, pensando que le habían afectado tanto sus palabras como para pretender fugarse de casa (aunque era algo estúpido fugarse alguien de su propia casa). Cuando lo encontró durmiendo en el callejón, acostado con una pared, con la baba cayéndole, junto a una caja roñosa y rodeado de cachorros realmente no supo QUÉ pensar._

_- **Fin drabble 3/11-NEXT - BRÜDER**_

* * *

(1) - Viene a significar algo así como "Adóptame", según el traductor de El Mundo .3. (que seguramente me haya troleado, así que disculpad si no se escribe así)

Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic. Realmente me hacen **muy feliz**, a pesar de que esto solo salió en principio como una práctica de personaje para Ludwig *^*

¿Review, plis? *pone la misma carita que le pusieron los cachorro de Rottweyler a Ludwig*

** l**

** l**

** l**

** V**


	4. Brüder

_**Brüder**_

_- Venga, _West~

_- No._

_- Venga, va. Por favor, _Bitte, bitte~_ tiró de la manga de la camisa de su hermano._

_- No._

_- Va, va, por favor. Por favor, porfa. _Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte_, porfa plis, please~_

_- … No._

_- Jo, venga. Venga, va, _West._ Porfa, _bitte, bitte, bitte_, porfa. Tío, enróllate. Sé _awesome_, ksé. Venga, va, di que sí..._

_- Que no._

_- ¿Y por qué no? Tío, jo, venga. Enróllate, _West. Westito_, dí que sí, no seas soso. _Bitte,_ venga, _perfavore, please, si'l vous plaît, _venga, porfa, plis~_

_- He dicho que no y punto. sentenció alzando la voz, declarando pasivamente cómo estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia._

_- ¡Jo, _brüder_, eres un rollo! ¡_West_! ¿Por qué me dices que no? Te lo estoy rogando hasta de rodillas y besando el suelo que pisas. - mentira, él era demasiado _awesome_ como para hacer eso. Ya era bastante que se lo pidiera "por favor".- ¿Es que ya no me quieres? ¿Ya no soy lo suficiente para ti? ¿Por qué no me miras mientras lo...? - le miró intentando poner su mejor carita de niño bueno, jugando con los puntos débiles de su hermano menor._

_- ¡Está bien, está bien! - suspira, derrotado. La carita tipo Italia era irresistible y podrían haberse pasado así todo el santo día.- Vale, sí._

_- ¿Sí?... ¡GENIAL! Kesesé le abrazó completamente emocionado, pensando que con Lud, por suerte, la vencida no pasaba de la quinta o la sexta vez. Todo, claro, gracias a su asombroso poder de convicción._

* * *

Quedó corto, lo sé. Es por eso que subí dos capítulos. Les prometo que los siguientes ya son largos y consistentes (pero no demasiado) Mención especial a **kurai Ikari. **¡Gracias por tu review en el capítulo de Hunden!

**¿Merece Review?** *pregunta con insistencia prusiana*


	5. Vergangenheit

_**Vergangenheit (Pasado)**_

_No podía. Era lo único a lo que no se sentía preparado para enfrentar. Aun habiendo sobrevivido a las heladas en el frente del este, a las balas en la guerra, al hambre, la pobreza y las pandemias._

_Nunca sería capaz de hacer frente a los ojos esmeralda de aquel rubio extraño que era Polonia. Porque, aunque siempre se la pasase riendo o sonriendo, y diciendo tonterías y locuras a quien se parase a escucharle, como el pintar todo su país de rosa, incluyendo a sus habitantes. _

_Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban por accidente un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal. Podría ver en aquellas orbes el horror, el miedo, la muerte y todo el mal que en su pasado provocó a su población en los afamados _Konzentrationslageren(1)_. Podía incluso recordar los rostros muertos y angulosos, los huesos sobresalientes y puntiagudos y la sangre, y volver a oler el olor a grasa y carne quemada que ardía en sus fosas, y el zumbido de las moscas que sobrevolaban los cadáveres de aquellos que algún día estuvieron vivos, pero que no sobrevivieron. Preferiría encerrarse como hizo Japón hace siglos con tal de no revivirlo._

_Entonces lo correcto sería decir que no se atrevía a enfrentar los ojos de aquel chico. Lo correcto sería decir que no se atrevía a admitir **su pasado.**_

_****_(1) Konzentrationslageren Campos de Concentración [Alemán]

* * *

¡Éste quedó más corto aún! Lo siento D; Los siguientes son más largos, en serio, lo prometo w; Palabrita de Dei italianico (?)

No me atrevo a preguntar, pero no pasa nada si lo hago, ¿o no?

**¿Merece review? **¿La caridad aunque sea?


End file.
